


Pawn takes king (Traducción)

by DarknessNightmare



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessNightmare/pseuds/DarknessNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson siempre había asumido que nunca tomaría un papel importante en el juego de Moriarty. Después de todo, Moriarty siempre estaba demasiado ocupado con Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes para preocuparse por un invalido doctor de la armada. así que es tomado por sorpresa cuando Moriarty hace una petición sorprendente: un mes con John Watson a cambio de las posiciones estratégicas de Bretaña en Afganistán. Ahora John se ha convertido en un peón - para ser usado por ambos, Moriarty y Mycroft, como les plazca. Pero lo que todos tienden a olvidar es que un peón también tiene su propio poder y no debe de ser tomado a la ligera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apertura

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pawn Takes King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539320) by [Lunavere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunavere/pseuds/Lunavere). 



-¡No!- Sherlock le gruñó a Mycroft. Él caminaba de un lado a otro en el departamento, con vapor prácticamente saliéndole de los oídos.

Permaneciendo cuidadosamente indiferente, Mycroft respondió, -No tenemos otra opción, Sherlock. Se niega a negociar. Es eso o nuestra o nuestras posiciones tácticas en Afganistán serán infiltradas a las fuerzas enemigas.

-Debe de haber otra opción. Siempre hay otra opción,- Sherlock contestó, apretando la mandíbula. –Sólo está jugando el juego. Eso es lo que todo esto es para él: un juego. ¡No le voy a permitir que convierta a John en un peón!- Se pasó las manos por el cabello, alborotándolo. –Sólo dame un minuto para pensar. Lo resolveré.- Con los ojos desenfocados, Sherlock continuó caminando por la habitación mientras murmuraba en voz baja, -Debe de haber una razón por la que eligió a John. ¿Por qué John? ¿Qué tiene de especial? Podría haber tenido lo que sea a cambio de esos planos, y exigió tener a John. Debe de haber una razón. ¿Pero cuál?-

Mycroft negó con la cabeza y miró a su hermano, tristemente. –No tenemos nada que pueda persuadirlo, Sherlock. Hemos sido acorralados. O jugamos este encuentro con sus reglas o perdemos años de contraespionaje y posiciones estratégicas,- dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Y cuánto intentase persuadirlo?- Sherlock contratacó, girándose hacia su hermano. En cuestión de segundos, Sherlock estaba cara a cara frente a Mycroft. –No lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Porque esto era demasiado conveniente para ti, ¿no es así? Tienes una oportunidad de infiltrar a alguien en su red. Alguien en quien puedes confiar. Simplemente no podías dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

John, quien permanecía en silencio desde el momento en el que Mycroft había entrado al piso, dijo suavemente, -Sherlock, está bien-. Los dos hermanos lo miraron con sorpresa. –Sólo es un mes, Sherlock. Y como veterano, no puedo permitir que información tan delicada sea descubierta. Recuerdo lo que era estar en servicio. Apenas y conseguimos cruzar por ese infierno y de regreso sin que nuestros enemigos supieran nuestra posición y movernos.

-Te están _usando_ , John. ¡Ambos! Te están obligando a jugar un papel en su juego- Sherlock comenzó a protestar.

Forzando una sonrisa, John lo interrumpió, -lo sé, Sherlock. Sé que lo hacen. Pero a veces uno tiene que recibir el golpe.- Se levantó y cuadró los hombros. Sherlock retrocedió ligeramente el ver esto, y John supo que había transmitido exitosamente que su decisión estaba tomada. –Dile a Moriarty que es un trato.

Mycroft se relajó visiblemente cuando escuchó esto. –Muy bien,- respondió. –Tendremos que hacer el intercambio tan pronto como sea posible.

-Por supuesto,- John respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Sin otra palabra, John se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras. Sacó su mochila –la misma que había usado durante su tiempo en Afganistán. Apretando los labios, John comenzó a buscar entre sus escasas pertenencias; sólo llevaría lo necesario con él. Después de todo, sólo era un mes. Estaría de regreso en el 221B antes de darse cuenta. Así que empacó sus suéteres favoritos y varios pares de pantalones de mezclilla y ropa interior. Llenó el espacio que quedó con un par de camisas con cuello en V y artículos de tocador. Deteniéndose un momento, John abrió el cajón de su buró y sacó sus placas de identificación. Las arrojó dentro de su mochila antes de cerrarla. Después de darle un vistazo más a la habitación, John se colgó la mochila en el hombro derecho y bajó.

-Sí algo le pasa, voy a _arruinarte_ , Mycroft. Y tú sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo,- Sherlock gruñó amenazadoramente, con su voz peligrosamente baja. John no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la amenaza. Sherlock, a su pesar, se preocupaba por él.

Mycroft respondió, -Lo mantendremos bajo vigilancia tanto como sea posible.

-¿Crees que Moriarty es lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarte tener vigilado a John?- Sherlock preguntó, incrédulo. –Desecharán el radar en el momento en el que hagan el intercambio. Ninguno de nosotros sabrá dónde está John o qué le está pasando o qué está haciendo durante todo el mes. ¡Es parte de este juego!

-Entonces no lo dejes ganar,- Mycroft replicó.

Con eso, John tomó su señal para entrar a la sala. –Estoy listo,- dijo. Ninguno de los hermanos lo miró. En lugar de ello, se estaban mirando el uno al otro. Sin una palabra, Mycroft se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Volteándose, John comenzó a seguirlo cuando una mano tomó su brazo. Miró hacia atrás para encontrar a Sherlock mirándolo detenidamente. –Ten cuidado, John,- dijo suavemente. –Jugará con tu mente. Intentará hacer que te cuestiones todo lo que sabes. No puedes permitirle llegar a ti, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, lo entiendo,- John declaró, separándose suavemente de Sherlock. Podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de Sherlock, y le ofreció una sonrisa esperando que ayudara. –No te preocupes tanto por mí, Sherlock. Trata de recordar comer y dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro de que la Sra. Hudson y Mycroft estarán al pendiente de ti, pero trata de cuidarte tú también. Trata de no enloquecer a Lestrade o poner a todo Yard en tu contra mientras esté fuera, tampoco.

Sherlock asintió. Eso era todo. Se rehusaron a darse cualquier otra despedida porque volverían a verse de nuevo- a más tardar en un mes. Con una última sonrisa, John se alejó de Sherlock y siguió a Mycroft por las escaleras. Llegaron a la calle, donde un auto los estaba esperando afuera. Abriendo la puerta, Mycroft movió su sombrilla para que John entrara. John accedió quitándose la mochila y deslizándose hacia adentro. La mantuvo entre sus piernas. Deslizándose a su lado, Mycroft cerró la puerta. El auto se puso en marcha y pasó un largo momento de silencio entre ambos hombres.

-Lamento mucho- Mycroft comenzó.

-No quiero escucharlo,- John espetó, interrumpiéndolo. Definitivamente no estaba complacido por el hecho de haber sido arrastrado en medio de este juego, y estaba seguro de que Sherlock tenía razón. Mycroft probablemente no había levantado un dedo al ver que podía detener el chantaje. –No soy un idiota. Sé que esta es sólo una posición estratégica. Sólo estás intentando obtener información sobre la red de Moriarty. Y está bien. Estoy bien con ello. En verdad lo estoy. Pero no me ofendas implicando que so un idiota, porque lo que sea que estás a punto de decir es una completa mentira. Sí que dame mis órdenes o vete a la mierda.

Mycroft frunció el ceño al escuchar esto. –Si me permites terminar,- respondió dándole a John una mirada mordaz. –Lamento mucho que te hayas visto involucrado en medio de esto. De haber existido una manera de mantenerte con mi hermano y obtener esta información, no estaríamos en esta situación-. John lo miró y vio sinceridad en los ojos de Mycroft. –He disfrutado estos últimos meses, después de todo. No tener que estar vigilándolo constantemente ha sido una bendición.

-Sí, sí.- John contestó, inexpresivo. Aparentemente, no había sido lo suficientemente invaluable. –Mis instrucciones, sin embargo. Estoy entrando a esta situación completamente a ciegas.

Asintiendo, Mycroft contestó, -Piensa en esto como una misión con un fin de plazo definitivo. Sé que tiene una buena memoria, Dr. Watson, y va a tener que usarla para esto, Este es un caso muy sensible, después de todo, y Moriarty es un personaje impredecible. Usted nunca será capaz de saber qué lo pondrá en el límite y qué le será increíblemente indiferente. Así que no puede haber ningún registro físico de nada. Va a tener que recordar lo que sea y todo lo que pueda tener importancia.

-Anotado,- John cofirmó.

-Intenta familiarizarte con su horario. Estoy seguro de que parecerá arbitrario al principio, pero espero que puedas notar un patrón. Pon atención a sus llamadas y mensajes de texto, pero no hagas nada temerario. No puedo permitir que te atrapen tomando su teléfono.- Mycroft solicitó.

-Entendido,- John declaró mientras el auto se detenía.

Vacilando, Mycroft dijo, -Más que nada, trate de salir de esto con vida. Si tiene alguna duda sobre lo que debería hacer o no, opte por ser precavido. No estoy esperando que recuerde todo con exactitud. Mientras pueda regresar con alguna información, consideraremos esto como un éxito.

-Correcto,- John aceptó.

Sin otra palara, Mycroft salió del vehículo. Deslizando su mochila sobre su hombro derecho de nuevo, John lo siguió y descubrió que estaban a un lado de una serie de almacenes abandonados. Jim Moriarty estaba de pie frente a ellos con un anodino auto negro a juego detrás de él.

-¡Johny-boy!- Moriarty llamó alegremente, con los ojos brillándole de emoción. -¡No esperaba que en verdad aceptaras! Bueno, no tan rápido, al menos. Me siento honrado. De verdad.

-Los archivos,- Mycroft interrumpió, impidiéndole hablar a John.

Rodando los ojos, Moriarty sacó una USB. –Oh, no sea tan aburrido, Sr. Holmes,- lo reprendió, sin despegar la mirada de John. Chasqueó los dedos y un láser rojo se clavó en el pecho de John, justo encima de su corazón. Con el pulso acelerado, John miró a Moriarty. –Tenía que hacerse, John. Tenía que dejar saber al Sr. Holmes que tenía algo que perder si permitía que su franco tirador me disparara después del intercambio. Y no podía apuntar al Hombre de Hielo en persona. Su tirador habría entrado en pánico y dispararía.- Finalmente mirando a Mycroft, Moriarty sonrió. –En verdad, debería invertir en tiradores mejor entrenados. Podría darle algunas recomendaciones si está interesado.

-Los archivos, Sr. Moriarty,- Mycroft contestó fríamente.

Moriarty dejó escapar un suspiro dramático. –Sí, sí.- dijo aproximándose. Sostuvo la USB para que Mycroft la tomara. Tan pronto como esta dejó su mano, Moriarty se dio la vuelta y tomó a John fuertemente del brazo. –Lo llamaré en un mes, Sr. Holmes, para decirle en dónde recoger a Johnny-boy, aquí presente,- Moriarty contesto con una voz cantarina mientras se encaminaban al otro auto.

John nunca volvió la vista hacia Mycroft. No estaba seguro de lo que vería –si Mycroft estaba mirándolo alejarse o si ya estaba al teléfono, informando a sus jefes que se las había arreglado para obtener los planes de regreso- y no estaba seguro de querer saber. Así que mantuvo los ojos al frente mientras Moriarty tiraba de él hacia el vehículo. Moriarty abrió la puerta y empujó a John dentro. John apenas tuvo un momento para acomodarse antes de que Moriarty se sentara a su lado. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, el auto salió del estacionamiento.

-Aburrido,- Moriarty suspiró, dejándose caer dramáticamente hacia atrás en su asiento. -¡Qué aburrido! Te diste por vencido demasiado fácil. Creí que por lo menos tendría que luchar por ti. Sólo un poco.- Volteándose, Moriarty encaró a John e inquirió, -Fue el contenido, ¿no es así? ¿Planes militares y esas cosas? Sabía que ese sería el factor desicivo… que el soldado en ti prevalecería.

-No estoy siguiendo órdenes, si es lo que estás implicando,- John dijo a la defensiva.

Sonriendo, Moriarty exclamó, -¡Finalmente, habla!- John se preguntó si había cometido un error al hacerlo. –Y sé que no lo hacías. Sherlock probablemente soltó una rabieta, ¿verdad? Oh, me habría encantado ver eso. Pero tú siendo un participante _dispuesto_ es lo que hace esto más interesante, Johnny-boy.

De pronto, el auto se detuvo en seco. John miró hacia afuera para ver que estaban en un callejón con otro auto frente a ellos. -¿Qué…?- comenzó a preguntar, su mano apretándose contra su mochila.

-Déjala,- Moriarty declaró, apurando su mano a la maleta también. –Tendrás todo de regreso tan pronto como mi gente se asegure de que no haya ningún micrófono o cable contigo. Tendrás que cambiarte de ropa también.

John sabía que no debía oponerse. En lugar de ello, abrió la puerta y salió, dejando su mochila a regañadientes. Entró en el siguiente auto, un taxi de Londres, y abrió la puerta. Un nuevo par de jeans y un suéter azul brillante lo esperaban dentro. Honestamente, John no quería saber cómo era que Moriarty sabía su talla de pantalones. Se cambió en el asiento de atrás. El suéter le quedaba un poco ajustado, pero lo era en una forma casi halagadora. Rápidamente, se aseguró de plegar bien sus ropas, como si importara. Tan pronto como estuvo listo, Moriarty abrió la puerta y tiró las ropas afuera, metiéndolas en una bolsa y pasándoselas a un subordinado, quien las atrapó sin esfuerzo. Entonces se giró y se metió en el taxi a un lado de John.

-Conduce,- Moriarty ordenó al conductor antes de mirar a John. –Ese color te queda mejor de lo que pensaba. Y el suéter es una enorme mejoría. De verdad deberías intentar usar más ropa ajustada, Johnny-boy. Tal vez así podrías ser capaz de conservar una mujer.

John se rehusó a reaccionar al pinchazo. Moriarty podría ser capaz de hacer a Mycroft y a Sherlock bailar, pero John no era como ellos; él era un soldado –un veterano de la armada. Sin duda, no había _nada_ que Moriarty pudiera hacer para obligarlo a hacer algo que él no quisiera. -¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó, decidiendo cambiar el tema.

Moriarty suspiró dramáticamente, girando la cabeza para mirar hacia afuera. –Aburrido. No veo por qué Sherlock te mantiene con él a estas alturas. ¿Por qué no preguntarme algo remotamente interesante?- se quejó.

-Porque no estoy interesado en entretenerte,- John respondió con toda naturalidad.

Riendo, Moriarty se giró para encarar a John. -¡Oh! Oh, bien. Sí, eso está muy bien. Eres un luchador,- exclamó, sonriéndole como un maniaco. –Muy bien. Haremos un intercambio. Yo contestaré una de tus preguntas si tú contestas una mía. Honestamente. ¡Sabré si estás mintiendo, Johnny-boy!- Cantó la última oración alegremente.

-Hecho. ¿A dónde vamos?- John contestó.

Moriarty frunció el ceño, claramente disgustado por su pregunta. –A tu nueva residencia. Es mejor si no sabes nada al respecto,- contestó. -¿Cómo reaccionó Sherlock por nuestro pequeño trato?

-No estaba feliz por ello. Casi se niega a dejarme ir porque no quería jugar tu juego,- John respondió, sabiendo que mentir sólo lo haría llegar al lugar malo de Moriarty. Moriarty sonrió al escuchar esto. –También estaba algo desconcertado, así que felicitaciones por eso.

A pesar de que John dijo eso último sarcásticamente, Moriarty no pareció darse cuenta. -¿Oh?- presionó, sus ojos brillando. -¿Cómo es eso? Y se específico.

-No podía resolver por qué me elegiste,- John confesó después de debatirlo en silencio por un momento. –Podrías haber tenido cualquier cantidad de dinero a cambio de esa información. Demonios, podrías haber obtenido unas vacaciones con todos los gastos pagados a cualquier lugar en el mundo.

-¿Así que Sherlock está celoso de que Papi tenga un nuevo juguete favorito?- Moriarty presionó, su voz mezclada con emoción. Sonrió maniáticamente ante el pensamiento y se recargó en su asiento. Luego de un momento de pausa, continuó, -Oh, esto es mucho más divertido. Sabía que se opondría al arreglo. Sabía que no querría jugar con mis reglas. Pero no tenía opción, y no podía pensar en un escape lo suficientemente rápido. Eso debe de haberlo devorado por dentro.- A John le pareció que Moriarty lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. De pronto, Moriarty añadió, -Bueno, si de verdad quieres saber, te elegí a ti porque quería ver cómo Sherlock se las arregla sin ti ahí para alimentar su ego y decirle que es lindo.

-Yo no le digo que es lindo,- John espetó.

Moriarty sonrió. –Deberías. Es patético, en realidad, cuánto se esfuerza para impresionarte. Quiero ver qué tan motivado estará cuando no tenga la menor oportunidad de obtener tus elogios. Me pregunto qué tanto decaerá.- Murmuró la última oración como si sólo estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

-Me das demasiado crédito. Sherlock no me necesita para funcionar. Ha vivido solo antes, y estoy seguro de que lo hará bien viviendo solo de nuevo,- John contestó, moviéndose incómodamente.

Claramente divertido, Moriarty presionó, -Y eso es lo que más te molesta, ¿no es así?- John apretó la quijada y miró a Moriarty, quien rió ante la respuesta. –Simplemente te carcome, ¿no es cierto? Necesitar tanto a alguien en tu vida pero no ser necesitado de vuelta. Sherlock podrá no tener muchas personas cercanas a él, pero tiene las suficientes. Mycroft y la Sra. Hudson lo mantendrán vivo. Lestrade y yo lo mantendremos ocupado con casos y acertijos. Y tú- tú simplemente te habrás ido. Inútil. Innecesario.

-¡Suficiente!- John exclamó, finalmente permitiéndole a Moriarty conseguir aumentar su temperamento.

Moriarty estalló en risas, claramente complacido por la reacción de John. –Mi turno,- canturreó, y John ya estaba comenzando a odiar esa voz. -¿Qué tanto puedes soportar sin contacto humano?- Mirándolo confundido, John elevó una ceja. –Es para futuras referencias.

-Debería estar bien por una semana,- John contestó, sabiendo por experiencia. –Así que ¿asumo que pasarás de vez en cuando para asegurarte de que sigo vivo?

Después de una pausa, Moriarty contestó, -Es un juego, Johnny-boy, y yo siempre estoy tres pasos adelante. Mi movimiento fue alejarte de Sherlock. Es más que obvio que el siguiente movimiento del Hombre de Hielo será tratar de obtener algo. El curso de acción más fácil sería usarte a ti. Para ver si puede infiltrarse en mi red teniéndote a ti reuniendo información.- La manera en la que Moriarty movía la cabeza era como de un reptil en sus maneras. –Así que no voy a darte la oportunidad. Se te dará comida cada tres días. Te he dejado un buen televisor, pero no tendrás acceso a internet. No puedo arriesgarme a que hagas contacto con los hermanos Holmes, después de todo. Y pasaré de vez en cuando para darte el contacto humano que necesitas tan desesperadamente para evitar enloquecer.

-Qué generoso de tu parte,- John murmuró, sabiendo que era, de hecho, extremadamente generoso de Moriarty siquiera una vez y no dejarlo podrirse ahí. –Así que, ¿qué tan a menudo puedo esperarte?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Moriarty contestó, -Depende de mí carga de trabajo. Por lo menos una vez a la semana.

-Deberías enviarme un mensaje antes. Tú sabes, para que haga lucir bien el lugar antes de que llegues,- John dijo sarcásticamente.

Moriarty contestó, -Supongo que debería advertirte que no tendrás tu teléfono de regreso hasta que seas liberado. Te daré uno reemplazo que sólo marcará mi número. Sólo es en caso de emergencias- y por ello, me refiero a que estés muriendo. No me gustaría perderme eso, después de todo.

-Puede que de verdad quieras mantenerme con vida, sabes. Sherlock vendrá tras de ti si no lo haces,- John amenazó, inseguro de estar dando el efecto deseado.

No lo hizo. Sonriendo maniáticamente, Moriarty contestó, -Lo sé. Suena mucho más interesante que simplemente dejarte ir.

El taxi se detuvo frente a un edificio, y John se pateó mentalmente en el trasero. Debió de haber estado prestado atención a dónde estaban y la ruta para llegar a su nuevo hogar, no jugando a las 20 preguntas con Moriarty.Saliendo del vehículo, Moriarty esperó afuera y golpeó el suelo con su pie, impaciente. John salió y siguió a Moriarty. Mostrando una identificación en la puerta, Moriarty esperó a que le abrieran la puerta. Por lo menos John supo que estaría bien cuidado.  Un portero abrió les abrió rápidamente, parándose a un lado y saludando a Moriarty con una reverencia. Inseguro de sus alrededores, John se acercó más a Moriarty mientras entraban al elevador. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían, entraron en él, Moriarty presionó el botón con el número 5, las puertas se cerraron, y el elevador comenzó a moverse.

-¿Quinto piso?- John observó, mirando a Moriarty.

Los labios de Moriarty se estiraron en una sonrisa al escuchar esto. –Qué astuto. Veo que las habilidades deductivas de Sherlock claramente están haciendo efecto en ti. Estarás viviendo en el quinto piso de un edificio en Londres,- contestó condescendientemente. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron de nuevo, Moriarty salió, guiando el camino. –Tendremos algunas reglas que revisar, y entonces te dejaré familiarizar con tu nuevo hogar.

Siguiéndolo por el vestíbulo, John escudriñó el pasillo. No había cámaras que pudiera ver. Se detuvieron fuera del departamento con el número 513, y Moriarty abrió el cerrojo de la puerta antes de dejarla abrir por completo. Era un poco teatral, pero John estaba, a su pesar, asombrado cuando miró hacia adentro. Pisos de madera con una sala de estar directamente a la izquierda de la habitación principal y la cocina a la derecha. Un sofá para tres personas frente a una enorme pantalla plana montada en la pared. En medio, una mesa de madera que combinaba con el piso puesta encima de una alfombra turca. En la cocina había una gran isla. Gabinetes en maple ocupaban la pared. Debajo de la encimera de granito verde-cazador había una estufa, microondas, refrigerador y lavaplatos. Dos puertas estaban en el fondo, y John asumió que una de ellas conducía a la recámara. En medio de ellas había un closet grande, el cual probablemente contenía una lavadora y una secadora.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba,- John confesó, entrando al lugar.

Moriarty se mofó al escuchar esto. –Por supuesto que lo es. A diferencia de Sherlock, yo puedo permitírmelo,- estableció. –Es uno de mis muchos pisos.

-¿Cuántos tienes?- John presionó, completamente sorprendido.

Riendo, Moriarty contestó, -Ese fue un buen intento, Johnny-boy. Poseo suficientes pisos como para salir del paso. No me puedo quedar en un solo lugar durante mucho tiempo, después de todo. Nunca se sabe cuándo alguien por fin va a alcanzarte.

-Así que este es una de las humildes moradas del Sr. Moriarty,- dijo John, mirando alrededor.

-Humilde. Claro,- Moriarty repitió, mofándose.  Mirando alrededor, Moriarty se escabulló hacia un lado. –Así que, reglas de la casa,- comentó. John lo miró, en señal de que estaba poniendo atención. –Primero que nada, me llamarás James cuando esté aquí. “Sr. Moriarty” es un bocado demasiado grande para comenzar, y me gusta relajarme cuando estoy en casa y no pensar en los procedimientos del día. Difícil de hacer cuando me estás llamando por mi nombre profesional. Segundo, no saldrás de este piso bajo ninguna circunstancia. La puerta del frente está armada con una alarma de seguridad especial que me alertará inmediatamente cada vez que se abra. Si dejas este piso, te cazaré y pondré una bala en tu cabeza. Tercero, sólo hay una habitación, y me reúso a quedarme en el sofá en mi propia casa. Así que en las noches que decida honrarte con mi presencia durante una noche completa, dormiré en la cama. Y tú dormirás en la cama conmigo. ¿Entendido?

-¿Qué?- John preguntó, incapaz de procesar toda la información de una vez. –¿Quieres que duerma en la misma cama que tú?

-¿Es un problema?- Moriarty presionó, sus ojos oscureciéndose.

Riendo por la sorpresa, John contestó, -Sí. Es un enorme problema. No voy a dormir en la misma cama que el enemigo de mi mejor amigo. No va a suceder. Yo dormiré en el sofá cuando estés aquí.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que intentes matarme mientras duermo o trates de escapar cuando estoy descuidado?- Moriarty contestó, frunciendo el ceño. Había una chispa en sus ojos que John reconoció. -Tú dormirás en la misma cama que yo cuando me quede por la noche. Esto no está abierto a negociaciones, John. No me hagas obligarte.

John en verdad sintió una punzada de miedo dispararse a través de él. Recordaba la noche de la piscina vívidamente, y ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que Moriarty podría hacerle en este estado. Apretando la quijada, John se paró derecho y miró a Moriarty directamente a los ojos. Se negaba a mostrar miedo, sabiendo que sólo haría sentir a Moriarty más fuerte. –De acuerdo,- John respondió en su voz de militar.

Moriarty se relajó un poco al escuchar esas palabras. –Bien-. Sacando un móvil de su bolsillo, Moriarty lo puso en la isla. –Aquí está tu nuevo móvil. Te conecta directamente al mío. Úsalo sólo en casos de emergencias. No quiero que me llames para charlar a mitad de una reunión. A cambio, prometo que contestaré cada vez que llames-. John miró el teléfono para encontrarse con el mismo modelo que el suyo.

-Para que no te sea difícil usarlo,- Moriarty estableció, como si pudiera leer la mente de John. –Mantenlo encendido o cerca de ti todo el tiempo. Si llamo, tienes que contestar. Si te envío un mensaje, tienes que responder tan pronto como sea posible. Los textos no serán tan urgentes como las llamadas. ¿Crees que puedes manejarlo?

-Por supuesto que puedo,- dijo John, tomando el teléfono y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

Sonriendo, Moriarty dio la vuelta. –Entonces te dejo, Johnny-boy. Disfruta familiarizándote con tu nuevo hogar,- dijo antes de salir por la puerta del frente.

John escuchó el seguro y miró hacia abajo para encontrar que no había forma de abrir desde dentro. Le recordaba a una jaula para perros, y se sintió atrapado. Mirando alrededor, John fue a ver lo que había detrás de las otras dos puertas. La puerta de la derecha se abría hacia un baño. No había nada especial en él, sólo una ducha, baño y lavabo. Dando marcha atrás, John abrió la otra puerta y miró dentro. Era una recamara enorme con toda una pared de ventanas, el único recurso de luz natural en todo el piso. Sentándose en el filo de la cama, John sintió el colchón hundirse bajo su cuerpo. Era un lugar agradable, considerándolo todo. John definitivamente podía verse a sí mismo viviendo un mes en este lugar. Con un suspiro, colapsó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Sólo quedaban 31 días…


	2. Peón Blanco a E4, Peón Negro a E5

 

Tres días habían pasado desde que Moriarty había llevado a John al departamento. Mientras él dormía la primera noche, alguien trajo de regreso su mochila, y John se dio cuenta de que sólo faltaba su celular. La tercera mañana, despertó para encontrarse con que el departamento había sido limpiado a excepción de su recámara. Cuando se va a dormir la tercera noche, alguien reaprovisiona el refrigerador. Es un misterio para John cómo es que sabían cuándo estaba dormido y eran capaces de no despertarlo mientras estaban dentro. También lo molestaba. Como veterano, John siempre había tenido, hasta cierto punto, un sueño ligero. Sí, podía dormir durante bombardeos de ser necesario, pero generalmente despertaba ante el menor ruido. Quienquiera que estaba viniendo por las noches siempre se las arreglaba para irse sin molestarlo.

Por lo menos John se aclimató a vivir solo bastante rápido. Siempre tenía el televisor o el radio prendido. El silencio durante extendidos periodos de tiempo lo irritaba porque le recordaba que estaba verdaderamente solo de nuevo y que sería así durante más o menos tres semanas. Si el ruido no era suficiente, podía gritarle al televisor o al radio. No era como si pensara que podría contestar, pero era agradable verbalizar sus quejas sobre algo pequeño de vez en cuando. Otra cosa que a la que John se estaba acostumbrando era a cocinar de nuevo. Mientras vivía con Sherlock, John nunca estaba seguro si tendría tiempo para cocinar, nunca sabía cuándo Yard iba a necesitar su ayuda y llamarían. Sin nada mejor que hacer con sus días, John se estaba obligando a recordar la clase de cocina que tomó en la Universidad por créditos. También veía más a menudo el canal de cocina, esperando que hicieran algo con los ingredientes que John tenía.

Esta noche, John iba a tener pollo salteado para cenar. Era lo suficientemente fácil para que John lo hiciera, y habían estado pasando un maratón de cocina con pollo en el televisor todo el día. La radio estaba encendida, tocando en el fondo mientras el sartén crepitaba y saltaba. Asintiendo para sí mismo, John movió el contenido de su sartén para evitar que nada se quemara. Justo cuando iba a revisar el arroz blanco, John escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Sorprendido, se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Moriarty entrando al piso.

-Hola, Johnny-boy,- llamó Moriarty con una voz alegre mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

Tenso, John se quedó donde estaba. –Sr. Mori- comenzó a saludar.

-Tsk, tsk, Johnny,- Moriarty lo interrumpió. –Creí que te había dado instrucciones claras.

Deteniéndose un momento, John recordó el primer día que llegó. –James,- se corrigió después de un momento.

-Muy bien, Johnny,- elogió Moriarty, adelantándose para ver lo que John estaba cocinando. -¿Pollo frito con arroz blanco? Suficiente para dos, incluso. ¿En verdad me estabas esperando?

John rodó los ojos y se volteó hacia la comida. –No. Estaba esperando comer esto hoy y mañana para el almuerzo.

-Bueno,- Moriarty comenzó, abriendo el gabinete para los platos, -al parecer tendrás que planear algo más para mañana. Comeré contigo esta noche.

Suspirando, John no estaba de humor para tener una discusión sobre la cena. En lugar de ello, dijo, -¿Podría preguntar por qué?

-Podrías,- contestó Moriarty, caprichosamente, mientras acomodaba los platos en la mesa. –Tal vez no. Al final, tú eres el único que en verdad lo sabe.

John rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado lo que era estar con este hombre? –Muy bien. ¿Por qué estás comiendo conmigo esta noche?- preguntó antes de apagar la estufa.

-Vivir con Sherlock te ha vuelto flojo,- Moriarty señaló de pronto. Esto tomó a John por sorpresa, el ser llamado de una forma tan audaz. –Piensa en ello sólo por un momento, y estoy seguro de que serás capaz de averiguarlo tú mismo. No cualquiera puede ser capitán y doctor, después de todo. Tienes que tener ingenio por ti mismo.

John frunció el ceño y permaneció en silencio por un momento mientras caminaba hacia la mesa con la olla de arroz. Mientras llenaba su plato, John se tomó el tiempo para pensar en todo, en verdad. Moriarty le había dicho que lo vería alrededor de una vez a la semana luego de que John le dijera que ese era, más o menos, el tiempo que podía durar sin contacto humano. Pero sólo habían pasado tres días, y aquí estaba. No había razón para que volviera. Después de todo, John no había roto las reglas de la casa y no había hecho contacto con Moriarty desde la primera vez que llegó. Eso amenos… De pronto, John sintió la comprensión pasar sobre él. –Has llenado la casa con cámaras,- acusó afiladamente, girando en sus tacones para encarar a Moriarty.

-Muy bien,-  Moriarty felicitó burlonamente mientras sacaba dos tenedores y dos cuchillos. –A pesar de que sé que has tenido una psiquiatra, de alguna forma dudo que ustedes dos hayan tenido una larga charla  sobre cómo hablar con el radio o la televisión no es necesariamente común.

Mordiéndose la lengua, John caminó hacia el otro lado de la mesa y dejó caer el arroz en el plato de Moriarty descuidadamente. Entro a la cocina y rápidamente miró alrededor de la habitación. La vigilancia difícilmente le molestaba; era más sobre el hecho de que no se había enterado de ello hasta ahora. Rápidamente, buscó una vez más mientras se agachaba para tomar el sartén. Sus ojos se clavaron en el radio y escaneó sin encontrar nada. Chasqueando la lengua, insatisfecho, John se giró y se dirigió a la mesa. Registraría el apartamento más tarde. Por ahora, tenía un pez más grande que freír. Dividió el salteado casi perfectamente a la mitad, dejando caer su parte en su plato antes de hacer lo mismo con el de Moriarty. –Disfruta,- dijo indiferentemente mientras ponía el sartén de regreso a la isla. Sentándose frente a Moriarty, John no podía evitar sentir que algo no estaba bien. Probablemente era la atmosfera. James Moriarty no encajaba en un escenario doméstico, pero aquí estaba: sentado a la mesa con una comida casera justo frente a él. No un restaurante de cinco estrellas con una vela y meseros de vos suave. No un banquete al que sólo asistía la elite. Sólo un piso con John Watson. Alzando la mirada, Moriarty miró a John a los ojos, quien juntó los labios y rápidamente regresó la mirada a su comida.

-Sé lo que estás pensando,- Moriarty dijo suavemente, sin rastro de burla en su voz esta vez. Le sorprendió tanto a John que miró a Moriarty una vez más. –Sí, tengo un gusto costoso. Con mi línea de trabajo puedo permitirme vivir un poco. Especialmente porque no creo llegar a la vejez. Sin embargo, eso difícilmente significa que no pueda apreciar las pequeñas cosas de la vida-. En medio segundo, la expresión de Moriarty cambió de sombría a entretenida. –Esto podría haber tenido un poco más de fuerza. Sugiero usar más cebolla.

Frunciendo el ceño, John contestó, -Es difícil cocinar lo que quiera cuando no tengo control sobre la comida que se compra y se me trae-. Con eso, clavó un trozo de pollo y lo comió. No estaba mal –tampoco era fantástico- y definitivamente lejos de una comida de un restaurante de cinco estrellas. Dejó de masticar un momento antes de darse cuenta de lo que necesitaba. –Sal,- dijo en voz alta, como una nota mental.

Mientras John se levantaba, Moriarty respondió, -Eso es difícilmente mi culpa, Johnny. Deberías tomar la iniciativa por una vez y hacer una lista.

-Eso haré,- John respondió, tomando la sal. -¿Y por qué insistes en llamarme Johnny cuando sabes que mi nombre es John?

Moriarty sonrió. –Disfruto molestarte,- respondió con naturalidad. –Me gusta verte removerte y vacilar y mirar en un atentado por descubrir algo. Es muy entretenido. Honestamente, comienzo a ver por qué Sherlock te mantiene cerca.

-No soy una mascota,- John contestó. Se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a poner sal a su comida.

Riendo entre dientes, Moriarty sonrió a John. –Tal vez no una mascota con dueño, aunque Sherlock de verdad debería cuidar mejor de sus cosas-

-No soy _suyo_ ,- John espetó, molesto. Estaba cansado de la constante insistencia sobre su relación con Sherlock. ¿Cómo es que las personas no podían entender que ellos eran estrictamente platónicos? ¿Que estaban conectados de una forma en la que nunca serían capases de estar juntos en un sentido romántico? Era irritante, por decir poco, y John tampoco iba a aguantar los comentarios sarcásticos de Moriarty.

Tomando un bocado, Moriarty le sonrió a John, quien hervía de furia. Estaba jugando con él. Moriarty lo dijo antes, después de todo, que simplemente disfrutaba haciendo a John rabiar. John se lo estaba dejando demasiado fácil. –Él llama, y tú llegas corriendo, Johnny-boy,- Moriarty señaló luego de pasar su bocado. –Estás ahí para mantenerlo entretenido. Para asegurarte de que no esté demasiado solo en el departamento. ¿Cómo podrías verte a ti mismo como otra cosa más que como una mascota?- John se mordió la lengua, rehusándose a darle a Moriarty otra victoria. Al ver esto, Moriarty estalló en risas. –Oh eso está bien. ¿Vas a castigarme con la ley del hielo? ¿Intentas hacerme imposible sacarte de quicio simplemente no abriendo tu boca? Es adorable, en serio, lo simple que es tu mente.

John a penas le dio una sonrisa sarcástica y continuó comiendo como si Moriarty no estuviera en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por el resto de la cena. A pesar del hecho de que John estaba fingiendo que Moriarty no estaba ahí, no podía evitar sentir que era agradable tener a otro ser humano en el departamento. Sólo con tener a alguien ahí lo hacía ya no sentirse solo. Así que John esperó hasta que Moriarty terminó  de comer antes de tomar ambos platos y entró a la cocina para lavarlos. A pesar del hecho de que tenía un lavaplatos completamente funcional, John no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo que lavar los platos a mano. Además, difícilmente usaba los platos él mismo, así que pensó que comenzaría a oler mal antes de que el lava platos estuviera casi lleno. Moriarty no dijo nada en respuesta, y John rápidamente llenó el fregadero con agua jabonosa. Volteándose, John tomó la olla y el sartén y los arrojó al fregadero junto con los platos y cubiertos. Justo cuando John comenzó a lavar los platos, un movimiento a su derecha captó su atención. Miró de reojo para encontrarse con Moriarty, sin chaqueta, arremangándose las mangas.

-¿Qué estás…?- John comenzó a preguntar.

Moriarty lo interrumpió, -No hagas preguntas estúpidas. Es impropio para un hombre que se supone es inteligente. Tú sabes lo que estoy haciendo.- Con eso, Moriarty tomó una toalla de mano y miró a John, expectante. -¿Vas a lavar esos platos o vas a seguir mirándome, Johnny-boy? Sé que soy atractivo –y debo admitir que estoy alagado- pero no tengo toda la noche.

Apretando la mandíbula, John regresó su atención al plato en su mano. Esta era la segunda vez que había visto a Moriarty hacer algo remotamente humano. La primera había sido justo antes de que John fuera embarcado a la piscina, estaba siendo torturado por los asesinos a sueldo de Moriarty. Cuando Moriarty entró y los encontró insultando y golpeando a John, reprendió a todos y cada uno de ellos antes de amenazar sus “miserables existencias” si ponían otra mano en John. Había sido una asombrosa demostración de poder… y una notable muestra de humanidad. Para el final de la noche, John lo había catalogado como una coincidencia. John necesitaba estar en una pieza para que el plan de Moriarty funcionara. Pero hora, los fundamentos de John sobre Moriarty siendo un monstruo se tambaleaban de nuevo, y no le gustaba. Era más perturbador pensar en Moriarty como un hombre –un ser humano- haciendo todas esas cosas que como algo que no era completamente humano.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, entonces?- John continuó mientras le pasaba el plato a Moriarty. –Y no me des el discurso indirecto sobre cómo podría descubrirlo por mi cuenta. Ya lo intenté. No funcionó.

Sonriendo afectadamente, Moriarty secó el plato lentamente. –A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, Johnny, no soy desconsiderado. Tú cocinaste la cena, así que yo puse la mesa. La cena estuvo decente, de hecho –mejor de lo que estaba esperando de un soltero ser capaz de cocinar- así que estoy ayudando a limpiar los platos. Difícilmente ciencia espacial una vez que lo piensas,- contestó antes de abrir el gabinete y guardar el plato.

-Lamento que “hombre considerado” no cruzó por mi mente como un aspecto de tu personalidad, exactamente,- John respondió sarcásticamente, pasándole a James el segundo plato. –Por alguna razón ese adjetivo, de alguna manera, consiguió quedar debajo de conspirador, inmoral, astuto, asesino, cruel, bombardero, insensible, brillante, malévolo y cualquier otra cosa que posiblemente pudiera aplicar al hecho de que eres un _consultor criminal_ , y que planeas asesinatos, homicidios, robos bancarios y quién sabe qué más.

Moriarty miró a John y bromeando dijo, -¿Crees que soy astuto y brillante?

-¿De verdad eso es todo lo que sacaste de la lista?- John preguntó, sin humor para bromas. –Mi punto es que no eres el tipo de hombre que es representado de pie frente a un fregadero jabonoso, secando los platos.

Levantando una ceja, Moriarty preguntó solemnemente, -¿Y qué, exactamente, sabes sobre mí?- Colocó el plato en el gabinete antes de continuar, -Dime. Actúas como si fueras tan perspicaz como Sherlock Holmes. Has interactuado más conmigo de lo que Sherlock siquiera podría soñar. Así que dime, John, qué has aprendido sobre mí en el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos.

John estaba sorprendido por el repentino uso apropiado de su nombre – no “Johnny” o “Johnny-boy”- e inmediatamente se puso en guardia. -¿Qué sé sobre ti?- John repitió la pregunta, haciendo tiempo. Continuó tallando la olla mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. –Sé que eres un consultor criminal, y diseñas crimines para vivir. Sé que eres como Sherlock, y te aburres. Probablemente estás constantemente buscando por un estímulo para mantenerte de pie, por lo que constantemente estás trabajando. Le probaste eso a Sherlock cuando lo tuviste corriendo por todo Londres, intentando resolver tus rompecabezas. Querías mostrarle que estabas ocupado. Querías probar qué tan basto era tu alcance, y querías mostrarle que incluso él no sería capaz de echar abajo toda tu red.- Pasándole la olla a Moriarty, John estaba sorprendido de ver que Moriarty lucía fascinado por lo que John estaba diciendo. -¿Cómo lo hago hasta ahora?- preguntó indiferentemente, girándose para tallar el sartén.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba,- Moriarty admitió a regañadientes.

John sonrió a medias ante eso. Se sentía bien ser capaz de tomar a alguien como Moriarty por sorpresa, especialmente desde que las personas tendían a subestimar a John. –Así que decidiste convertirte en un consultor criminal, de entre todas las cosas. Por Carl Powers, ¿tengo razón? Te molestaba de niño, supongo. Te llamaba con sobrenombres desagradables y te intimidaba. Por tu complexión actual, apostaría a que eras pequeño para tu edad. Fácil de empujar. Lo que Carl Powers no sabía es que muerdes de regreso. Y cuando te diste cuenta de que eras lo suficientemente inteligente y lo suficientemente carismático para morder de regreso, caminaste por un camino del que nunca podrías regresar.- Con eso, John le pasó el sartén a Moriarty.

-Eres astuto, Johnny-boy. Más astuto de lo que anticipaba. ¿Por qué reprimes eso alrededor de Sherlock?- Moriarty dijo, sonando verdaderamente interesado.

Encogiéndose de hombros, John alcanzó el fondo y encontró un cuchillo para lavar. –No es represión. No en realidad. Simplemente no tengo que usar esa habilidad en particular cerca de Sherlock. Lo que le toma segundos por ver a mi me toma horas. Simplemente es más sencillo dejarlo tomar las riendas en cualquier caso que usar horas y horas de capacidad intelectual sólo para que Sherlock lo resuelva antes que yo, de todos modos. Me dejaría exhausto.

Moriarty ya había terminado de secar el sartén y guardarlo para cuando John terminó de hablar. Dejando la toalla en la encimera, Moriarty caminó detrás de John y se presionó contra él por completo, haciendo que John diera un paso adelante en un intento por alejarse. Todo lo que consiguió fue golpearse entre el fregadero y James Moriarty. Instantáneamente, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras la adrenalina se disparaba por su sistema. –Esto es más como un complejo, Johnny-boy. No esperaba que fueras más interesante de lo que ya eres. Pero aquí estás, encendiéndome con tu astucia que, hasta este momento, permanecía oculta.- Con eso, Moriarty se apretó contra John, quien jadeó al sentir una dura erección presionada contra él.

-No soy…- John comenzó a objetar.

-Gay, lo sé,- Moriarty lo interrumpió, su cálido aliento contra el cuello de John. –Es una ágil defensa la que tienes ahí. Estás técnicamente diciendo la verdad, para que no te sientas mal al decirlo. Quiero decir, no es tu culpa que las personas asuman que al decir que no eres gay significa que no estás interesado en los hombres. Todos ellos son estúpidos, en todo caso. Yo sé mejor.- John controló su respiración al escuchar esto, sin querer dejar escapar nada. –Eres bisexual. Con una tendencia a inclinarte hacia el lado masculino, lo creas o no. Intentas contrarrestar eso durmiendo con un montón de mujeres, probablemente porque querías complacer a tus padres… pero preferiblemente porque sabías que serías molestado peor que tu hermana cuando lo dijeras. A pesar de tus intentos por integrarte en lo que creías era el estilo de vida heterosexual, nunca ha funcionado del todo, ¿no es así?- Moriarty se inclinó, sus labios apenas rozado la piel del cuello de John. El aliento de John se estancó en su garganta al escuchar esto. Cómo en la Tierra Moriarty se las había arreglado para observar todo correctamente lo desconcertó. –Sé que siempre te has visto a ti mismo como dominante en dicha situación, pero permíteme asegurarte que un papel sumiso sería más apropiado para tu personalidad. Después de todo, eres una enorme contradicción.

John reprimió un gemido mientras imágenes sobre él siendo dominado por James Moriarty pasaban por su mente, y se sintió ligeramente agitado allá abajo. Era horripilante saber que sólo bastaban unas cuantas oraciones de Moriarty para ponerlo. Parte de él se preguntaba si Moriarty sólo lo había hecho si rehén para divertirse acosando sexualmente a John mientras la otra parte objetaba, diciendo que Moriarty probablemente sólo estaba tratando de hacerlo rabiar de nuevo. Tan pronto como procesó esto, inmediatamente obligó a las imágenes a retroceder y puso en orden sus pensamientos. No estaba a punto de dejar a Moriarty tener lo mejor de él. Abriendo los ojos, rápidamente compuso sus nervios. –Sabes, he castrado a hombres con menos,- amenazó inútilmente, alzando el cuchillo. Una risita retumbó en el pecho de Moriarty, vibrando contra la espalda de John. Sin embargo, Moriarty sí se alejó, dejando a John respirar profundamente una vez más. John se relajó ligeramente al sentir esto. -¿Y qué parte de “archienemigo de mi mejor amigo” te hace creer que alguna vez estaría contigo?

-La parte _peligrosa_ de todo,- Moriarty contestó, muy para la sorpresa de John. Miró de reojo para encontrar a Moriarty cerniéndose sobre él. –Vives del peligro, Johnny-boy. Creces de él. Yo soy el hombre más peligroso que jamás conocerás. Estar conmigo sería lo más excitante que podría pasarte. Piénsalo: el único consultor criminal del mundo y el archienemigo de tu mejor amigo dominándote en la cama. Suena bien, ¿no es así? Además, sé que estás más interesado en dormir conmigo de lo que lo estás por dormir con Sherlock.

-Eso es indignante,- John espetó a la defensiva. Negaría estar atraído a Moriarty un millón de veces de ser necesario. –Piensas demasiado alto sobre ti mismo. Y déjame recordarte: castraciones con menos.

Moriarty rió al escuchar esto. –A pesar de lo que puedas penar, Johnny-boy, no he tomado a nadie a la fuerza hasta ahora. Cada uno de mis amantes han ido a la cama conmigo de buena gana. Tú serás igual,- cantó, quitándole el cuchillo de la mano. Secándolo cuidadosamente, Moriarty continuó, -Aunque, en realidad, deberías quitar del camino este conflicto interno tan pronto como sea posible. Haré a tu cuerpo cantar una vez que me lo entregues. Y, entonces, te patearás en el trasero por no darte a mí antes.

-Aún no estoy interesado,- John gruñó, con los ojos clavados en el tenedor que estaba tallando. –Y te agradecería que dejaras el tema. Estás comenzando a sonar desesperado.

Riendo entre dientes, Moriarty contestó suavemente, -Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Johnny-boy.- John le pasó el tenedor antes de tomar el otro para lavarlo. –Muy bien, entonces. Lo dejaré. Pero sólo porque ya está en tu cabeza –las imágenes de tú y yo- y no se irán pronto.- Mientras Moriarty cantaba esto, John apretó la mandíbula para evitar recompensar a Moriarty con una reacción. –Créelo o no, Johnny, pero soy un hombre paciente. Estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario. Pero ahora nunca serás capaz de mirarme de la misma manera, ¿no es así? Será divertido verte luchar por dentro entre tus deseos y tu moral. Disfrutaré viéndote luchar en un intento por mantener tus morales por encima de todo lo demás. Y amaré aún más cuando todo se venga abajo y finalmente te entregues a mí.

- _Nunca_ va a pasar,- John espetó de regreso, empujando el tenedor a las manos de Moriarty. Entonces metió las manos en el fregadero y tomó el cuchillo que quedaba. –Subestimas mi integridad y fuerza. Nunca voy a entregarme a ti, ¿me escuchas? Nunca.

-Ya veremos,- Moriarty cantó mientras tomaba el cuchillo y lo secaba. Luego guardó todos los cubiertos en el cajón después de secarse las manos y caminó hacia el sofá, donde había dejado su chaqueta.

Confundido, John preguntó, -¿Te vas?

-De regreso al trabajo, Johnny,- informó Moriarty mientras bajaba sus mangas. Alzando la mirada, continuó, -Seguramente, no habrás pensado que me quedaría por más tiempo. Lo habría hecho, si te hubieses dado a mí. Pero viendo que eso no va a suceder esta noche, debería, también, volver al trabajo. Después de todo, los crímenes no se planean solos, tú sabes. Y tengo una tendencia a tener los clientes más peculiares y paranoicos, por alguna razón.-  Deteniéndose un momento, Moriarty miró a John. –Ni siquiera puedo pensar por qué,- añadió sarcástico. Con eso, Moriarty rió de nuevo mientras se ponía la chaqueta. –Disfruta el resto de la noche. Regresaré cuando quiera.

Con eso, Moriarty salió por la por la puerta.  John dejó salir un suspiro de alivio antes de temblar ligeramente. El calor de Moriarty siendo presionado contra él por fin comenzaba a desvanecerse, y John se estaba sintiendo más frío de lo usual. Pero estaba libre de Moriarty ahora, incluso si era temporal. Todo lo que había dicho seguía nadando en la mente de John, pero lo que le molestaba más era la inevitable verdad en todo ello. _Había_ atracción ahí – una que nunca podría durar- que John había sentido desde el primer arranque de adrenalina que experimentó sólo por ver a Moriarty la noche de la piscina. El mismo Moriarty era el epítome del peligro: el único consultor criminal del mundo, constantemente hasta las caderas de matanzas. También era astuto, brillante, tabú y misterioso. John quería sentarse y quitar las diferentes capas de Moriarty hasta llegar a la corteza –la parte humana que tenía que existir en Moriarty. ¿Con qué fin, sin embargo? Una vez que el mes terminara, John dejaría ese piso y a Moriarty para bien. Regresaría a su vida con Sherlock, y continuarían como siempre. Así que parecía estúpido involucrarse del todo. Porque al final, John se encariñaría como siempre. ¿Y en qué se convertiría su vida?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, John tomó su decisión. James Moriarty y John Watson nunca sucedería. Sólo quedaban 27 días…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.T. SoraOokami hizo un gif para este capítulo, si gustan, hay un link en el original.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, es una de las joyas del fandom. Gracias por leer!!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Sé que tengo otros fics pendientes, pero les juro que este fic es una verdadera joya (tuve mucha suerte de que Lunavere me permitiera traducirlo hace un par de semanas), y no quise hacerla esperar. No son capítulos muy largos, así que espero actualizar cada semana. ¡Espero que les guste!


End file.
